The Adopted Fangirl
by UnseenUniverse
Summary: Maggie is a Fangirl of many things and Youscast is one of them. To her surprise she gets adopted by Lewis. Now that this fangirls dream came true what chaos will endure at Yogtowers?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've decided to give one of these types of fics a try! I hope you enjoy!**

I sat alone in my room at the orphanage. I was on my bed reading Shakespeare's play Hamlet when another girl ran into my room. That girl turned out to be my only friend. Her name is Lily. I looked up from my book. "What is it this time Lily? I already saw Matt Smith, Benedict Cumberbatch, and Simon Lane's Ice Bucket Challenge videos. " I asked and ear marked Hamlet.

"You've got to see the new Yogscast video!" Lily said. She was basically bouncing up and down.

"Okay I'll be down to the lab in a minute." I said.

Lily pulled on my arm. "You've go to come right now!" She said.

"Alright." I said and followed Lily down to the lab.

The Lab is a small room in the orphanage that has some computers that we can use. Lily went over to the one she claims it the fastest computer even though I still think another one is faster. She popped up YouTube and clicked on the new Yogscast video.

In the video Lewis and Simon made an announcement that Lewis is thinking of adopting. I almost squealed but then I realized the chance of Yogscast coming to this orphanage is fairly slim and even if they did come here they wouldn't want me. They probably would prefer someone younger then me like Lily. I'm the oldest person at the orphanage at the age of 15. On the other hand Lily is 8, which would mean she has a better chance then me.

"Isn't that exciting!" Lily said.

"Yeah they will probably pick you." I said and tried to sound excited.

Lily shook her head. "If they pick me I'll tell them you'd be better." She said.

"Now Lily what have I told you about refusing to be adopted so I can be?" I asked.

"That it's a kind gesture but I should never give up my chance of a new family." Lily said.

"Good and also I'll be out of here in three years even if I don't get adopted." I said.

_"All Kids from the age of 7 to 16 report to the main hall._ _All Kids from the age of 7 to 15 report to the main hall." said the speaker._

"Lets go Lily." I said and walked to the main hall with her.

When we got to the main hall Lily stopped in front of the door. "I have to grab something I'll be right back." She said and ran off before I could stop her.

I sighed in walked in the room. I was wearing my Yogscast sweatshirt and jeans. I also wore my red converse and my kit Dalek hat. I put my I want to be adopted smile and stood near the back of the room. I saw Lewis and Simon talking to Ms. Jones. Lily walked in with her stuffed animal Minecraft Pig that we named Pigu.

"Pigu isn't allowed outside your room." I reminded her. It's a dumb rule that the orphanage has.

"He wanted to met Lewis and Simon." Lily said.

"Alright but I you get caught you can't blame me." I said.

Lily's face perked up. "I'm going to say hello." She said and went over the Lewis and Simon. I followed her. "Hello, I'm Lily and this is Pigu!" Lily said and held up Pigu to Simon's face.

"AWWWWWWW!" Simon said.

I stood behind Lily with a smile on my face. I watched them interact until someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Lewis. "Hi Lewis." I said.

"I guess that you two watch our videos?" Lewis said.

"Uh yeah. I try to stay away from the more impropriate ones when Lily's watching with me." I told him. I couldn't believe that I was talking to Lewis! Its like a dream come true! "I'm Maggie by the way." I said.

"Is Lily your sister?" Lewis asked.

I blushed "No I wish. I do keep her under my wing though." I said and looked over to see Simon hugging Pigu. "She's a good kid but if you talk to her about adoption ignore her if she says you should adopt me. I'll be out of here soon enough but she wont. Lily needs a family more that I do." I said.

"I'm actually hoping for someone older." Lewis said.

"Oh well there's plenty of others that are older then Lily. I hope you find someone." I said.

Ms. Jones said that time was up and that we should go back to our rooms. I saw Lily saying good-bye to Simon. I went up to my room and grabbed my sketchbook. I sat on my bed and started to draw Lewis and Simon's Minecraft skins. There was a knock on the door so I got up to answer it. It was Ms. Jones. "Pack your things Lewis Brindley picked you." She said.

My eyes widened. "Really?" I asked.

"Yes really. Now hurry up he wants to take you now." She said.

"Of course!" I said and started to pack when Ms. Jones left. I just finished when my door creaked open. It was Lily with Pigu.

She held Pigu out to me. "He wants to go with you." She said.

I kneeled down to Lily. "Are you sure? I thought Pigu never wanted to leave you." I said.

"He insisted." Lily said and put Pigu in my hands.

I started tearing up. "I'm going to miss you Lily." I said and hugged her.

"I told you that you'd get adopted." She said.

"You were right." I said and smiled "Oh! I've got you're birthday present." I said and went into my dresser and took out a picture that I drew a while ago for her. It was a drawing of Lily and me playing Minecraft. "Here I'm not going to be here for your 9th birthday." I said and gave it to her.

She hugged me. "Its pretty Maggie." She said.

"I've got to go now bye Lily." I said.

"Bye Maggie!" She said and I went down stairs with my luggage. Most of it was fandom merchandise.

I saw Lewis and Simon smiling in the doorway. "I'm ready." I said.

**AN: THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay I just want to say there is a few Minnesotan stereotypes in this chapter. I am from Minnesota so if you are offended for some reason please tell me. **

Simon helped me put my stuff in the car's trunk. I hopped in the back seat and buckled up. Once Simon got in shotgun Lewis started driving. Simon was the first to ask a question. "Why do you sound Canadian?" Simon asked.

I smiled. "Its Minnesotan actually. I grew up there before my family moved here. Then my Mom and Dad died in a car crash soon after we got here. I thought it was funny when you guys played Wolf Quest because the Minnesota Zoo helped make that game. I'm Boss back off!" I said.

Lewis and Simon both laughed. "No I'm Boss back off!" Simon said. Which made me laugh.

"Have you been to the Minnesota Zoo then?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah it's a nice Zoo. The wolves and wolverines are my favorite. Although the last time I was there one of the female wolverines was pregnant." I told them.

Lewis parked the car at a building that I assumed was Yogtowers. "Is this Yogtowers?" I asked as I hopped out of the car.

"Yes it is." Lewis said and opened the door. "Welcome to Yogtowers!" Lewis said and smiled at me. "We've got to do some recording but you can wander around a bit. Just don't interrupt any recording sessions." He said.

"Okay!" I said and hugged Lewis. "Thanks Dad." I said and ran down the hallway. I walked into a room that kind of looked like a living room. No one was in the room currently. I saw an acoustic guitar over in corner. I picked it up and smiled. I haven't played one in a while but I still remember some songs. I pulled up a chair and checked if the guitar was tuned. After a bit of tuning I started playing "Hey Yogscast".

_Hey Yogscast, _

_Can you hear me? _

_I'd like a new video please... _

_I know you're busy,_

_ But hear me out guys, _

_I have no social life._

_I'm posting comments on your new videos, _

_Thinking they will speed up the time, _

_More Minecraft! Oh give me Israphel, _

_Aren't you just fed up with me..?_

_If you want to, take your time guys,_

_ I can wait for your shenanigans, _

_Singing morning songs, run from zombies, _

_That's a very nice everything you've got there,_

_Simon plays with fire, Lewis puts it out, _

_Hannah keeps them from blowing up the world. _

_I love you dearly, You guys have made me see, _

_life can really be a blast._

_If you want to, take your time guys,_

_ I can wait for your shenanigans, _

_Singing morning songs, run from zombies, _

_That's a very nice everything you've got there_

_Everyday now, _

_I watch from the start, Such memories, _

_They're deep in my heart, _

_Watch again now, here Israphel comes! _

_With arrows, way up above, _

_Watch out for dangerous traps, they'll send you straight to hell!_

_ Where you'll send greetings from here with Israphel, Ohhhh,_

_If you want to, take your time guys,_

_ I can wait for your shenanigans, _

_Singing morning songs, run from zombies, _

_That's a very nice everything you've got there_

_I love you dearly, _

_I want the world to see; _

_my name is Dave! Yognau(gh)t_

I heard someone clapping behind me. I turned around to see Sparkles*. "Hi Sparkles." I said.

"Are you the one Lewis adopted?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm Maggie" I said and blushed.

"Did you teach yourself guitar?" He asked.

"No my Youth Minister Jimmy, back in Minnesota taught me." I said and smiled.

"You're a great singer." He said and pulled up a chair next to me.

I blushed. "I'm not really that good." I said.

"No, you are! Although I've found its better to use this cord instead of this one." Sparkles said and showed me what he meant.

I nodded. "That does sound better." I said.

Sparkles started strumming randomly. "So what other music do you like?" He asked.

"I really like The Beatles." I said.

"Favorite song?" Sparkles asked.

"Don't make me pick! That's like picking a favorite child!" I yelped. Sparkles chuckled. "I do really like Drive My Car and Let It Be." I said.

"What about picking favorite children?" Asked a man's voice, which I recognized, was Sips. I jumped up from the chair I was sitting in and ran over to hug Sips. "And Hello to you too small child." He said.

I let go of Sips and put my hands on my hips. "Hey, I'm not small! I'm fun-sized!" I exclaimed and tried to act offended. I am fairly short for my age but I'm used to it.

"Alright angry midget. You're the one Lewis adopted right?" Sips asked with a smirk on his face.

I couldn't help it. I laughed at the midget comment. "Yes Lewis adopted me. Do I need to wear a sign that says so?" I asked sarcastically.

"I like you kid. What's you're name?" Sips asked.

"My name's Maggie." I said.

I heard Sparkles standing up. "Are you Canadian?" Sparkles asked.

"Nope it's a Minnesotan accent, dontcha know?" I said and exaggerated my accent.

Sips chuckled. "Ya you betcha!" Sips said in a stereotypical Minnesotan accent.

I smiled. At least Sips understood my 'dontcha know' joke. I saw Lewis and Simon walk in the room.

I ran up to Simon and hugged him. "I'm boss back off!" I said and everyone laughed.

"I have a surprise for you Maggie." Lewis said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, you want to see it?" He asked.

"Of course!" I said.

**AN: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
